Happy New Year's
by Princess Inume
Summary: Kagome, a desperate housewife, is looking for someone to give her the passion that her husband cannot provide for her. Can her wish be fulfilled before the clock strikes twelve?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Inuyasha or the logos used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners. All rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction by me. The plot also belongs to me

~Princess Inume

Chapter 1: Roleplay

"Hi," a raven-haired woman in her late twenties greeted as she took a seat next to a sad looking, inu hanyou with silver hair. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Inuyasha Takahashi," the man mumbled before taking a sip of his drink.

"Why the sad look? You should be happy, we're about to go into a new year!" Kagome shouted with a smile.

Inuyasha gave her a strange look before calling the bartender over to get another beer.

"Keh."

"Come on! Smile; I bet you look good when you smile," the woman urged as the bartender handed Inuyasha his beer.

"Can you leave me alone?"

"Not until you smile," she said with a smirk. "Come on. Do it!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?" Kagome begged while giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted, giving her a small smirk.

She blushed in response. "I was right. You do look good when you smile."

He stared at her before clearing his throat.

"So, why are you sad?" Kagome asked.

"My girlfriend broke up with me."

"Ouch."

"Yup. She was cheating on me with my best friend," he said, causing her eyes to soften.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kagome responded as she placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Why are you here?" he asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"To get away from my husband," the woman stated with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"My husband and I have been married for five years," she explained. "He's perfect, but I don't know. It feels like I'm losing a special connection with him."

"What kind of connection?" the half-demon asked with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"The passion," Kagome admitted. "When we first got married, we had sex everyday but now, it's barely once a week," she said before covering her mouth. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"No, it's okay," Inuyasha stated with a small laugh. He leaned over and placed a hand on Kagome's thigh. "A man should always be able to pleasure his woman," he said quietly as his grip tightened around her thigh.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as a warm feeling erupted in her core.

"He should," she replied lustfully. "Do you think we should go somewhere more private?"

"Wouldn't you want to be with your husband on New Year's?" Inuyasha retorted with a smirk.

"I should. But would it be wrong if I want to spend it with someone else?" Kagome questioned.

"No," Inuyasha mumbled before sealing their lips into a passionate kiss.

Kagome moaned into the kiss, before lightly pushing away. He raised a brow at her action, but nearly groaned when she cupped his crotch.

"We should go somewhere, private, now," Kagome murmured seductively.

He nodded before standing.

"Let's get out of here," he said as he grabbed his jacket.

Kagome quickly hopped out of her seat and took his hand.

"I have a room at the Hilton," Inuyasha told her as he guided her through the sea of people.

Kagome nodded and leaned in closer to him. Inuyasha smirked as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

_This is going to be a fun night._

Kagome was pressed against the mirrored wall of the hotel elevator, her hands gripping the rail while her legs wrapped around the mysterious stranger's waist. Inuyasha was busying himself by sucking on her neck, his hands fearlessly migrating from her thighs to under her dress, pressing his smile against her flesh when he realized this desperate housewife was not wearing panties. One hand caressed her plump cheek as the other made use of its fingers and teased her outer lips.

"You were expecting to meet someone like me tonight, weren't you?" he purred, drawing hearts on the skin of her shoulder with the tip of his tongue. "Heartbroken and horny."

She moaned at the dangerous quality of his voice and tossed her head back, not caring when it hit the mirror. "Are you gonna talk all night or are you gonna hurry and do what my husband won't?"

He glared at her and was about to come back with what was sure to be an innuendo-laden reply, but a "ding!" sounded and the doors slid open, revealing a shocked family of four, the youngest of which was hardly old enough to walk. The ardent lovers clumsily separated, Kagome nearly falling to the floor in their rush, helped only at the last minute by Inuyasha's steady hand, still damp from exploring her. He tugged her along while she smiled apologetically to the family, her eyes lingering on the small child with a head full of dark curls.

Her chosen man of the night noticed her gaze and smirked at her. She glared back and dared him to comment. Before too long, they came to a stop in front of one of the many doors that lined the hall, none distinct from the other. Wanting to recover their earlier passion and hoping he had not been cockblocked, Inuyasha slid the key card and roughly pushed open the door, pulling the woman inside and immediately placing his mouth on hers. She responded just as desperately, tugging on his shirt hard enough to break a couple buttons. They separated briefly in order for her to tug it all the way off. Her eyes glittered in the dim room and she bit her swollen red lower lip, studying the sculpted stomach and chest he was so conscious of. His face glowed with pride and he brought one of her small, soft hands to the hot and anxious skin of his abs.

"Touch," he growled, commanding her.

And Kagome obeyed, running her hands over his muscles, feeling the small twitches in him and imagining the similar twitches he'd have going on in another place she'd also very much like to touch before the year passed. When she had finally had her fill of just feeling him, she turned her back to the man and brought her long hair over her shoulder.

"Unzip me," she murmured.

Inuyasha had been waiting for that. He had known right when he saw her that she wouldn't be the kind of girl hungry enough for pleasure to endure having her more than likely expensive clothing ripped from her body, so he carefully dragged her zipper down, instead using his claws to gently tease her, following the path of the zipper. She shivered under his touch and he pressed a hot kiss to the base of her neck, inhaling the seductive natural scent she possessed. Zipper finally at its end, he dragged her dress down her arms and off her slowly, savoring the feel of her skin as he bared her inch by inch.

"No bra, either," he muttered near her ear. "Naughty girl."

Not one to waste time, he cupped her breasts from behind and weighed them in his hands, his eyes going closed as he went back to sucking her neck. Her nipples immediately went diamond hard at his touch and he played with them, teasing her by just circling the areola and the sensitive undersides of her breasts. Her head was leaning against his shoulder now and she wordlessly begged him to touch her more, to pinch and tug. Her lips were parted and he growled, unable to suppress the urge to take her mouth in that moment, thrusting his tongue inside and letting it massage hers. Finally, he brushed his thumb against a nipple and took the other one between two fingers, pulling just hard enough so she arched her back and whimpered into his mouth.

Her breathing now rapid, Kagome separated from him and turned in his arms to stare him down, burning with lust and so many other things she would not decipher in such a moment. "Take off your pants and lie down on the bed," she nearly panted. "I want to ride you."

No sooner than she spoke did he begin to tug off his trousers, hopping to the bed as he did so. Eager now, more so than before, Kagome pushed him down onto its surface, his pants and belt hanging around his ankles. Finally getting a good look at him, she saw that he was fully erect, straining and yearning for her. Kneeling between his legs on the floor, Kagome got up close and personal with what she would soon be even better acquainted with, not able to do anything but lean in and take just the tip into her mouth, moaning when Inuyasha did, smiling to herself when she removed her mouth and he cried out in what was close to agony.

Not able to keep herself away any longer, she crawled on the bed, kneeling above him. Biting her lip, she grabbed his hard member and used it to stimulate her clitoris, rubbing him up and down and around until she was sopping wet and he was gasping. Slowly, she brought him to her entrance, her eyes locking with his as she began to lower herself down on his thick pole. Her mouth dropped open at the wonderful feeling and stayed that way until there was nothing left to slide inside her. Her eyes darted to the clock in the corner and she saw there were only minutes left until the new year. Leaning back, she gripped his legs and began to work herself up and down, slowly at first, but gradually picking up the pace. When she was used to it, she removed one of her hands and brought it to her breast, rubbing the nipple frantically.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, was not just a passive participant. One hand was on Kagome's ass, helping bring her down hard on him, in sync with her rhythm. The other was again exploring, rubbing her clit in circles, knowing she had a goal to get off before midnight and wanting to help her reach it. However, the erotic sight before him was giving him a hard time holding out. Kagome was moaning and whining, her eyes staring down at him like he was an Adonis, greedily drinking him in. Her breasts bounced, even the one she unashamedly teased, and her body was bedewed with little droplets of sweat that he longed to taste.

Needing to come and come _now _after that bit of observation, Inuyasha growled and took charge, both hands going to her perfect ass and bringing her up and down in quick, hard strokes, the movement becoming less and less obvious until they were merely grinding together, both searching for their elusive orgasms.

"Come for me, bitch," he hissed. "Scream your husband's name! Scream it so he knows how bad you want it and how good you're getting it."

The words made their way through her ears and into her fevered mind, and she obeyed, gushing around him and shrieking the familiar name of the man she had been thinking about the entire night.

"Inuyasha!"

"Next time, I'll be the damsel in distress," Kagome said as she placed a hand on her husband's sweaty chest.

"Fine with me," Inuyasha replied as he rolled his wife on her back. He glanced at the digital clock on the night stand.

"Happy New Year, Inuyasha," Kagome told Inuyasha as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy New Year," Inuyasha whispered before sealing her lips. He pulled away and looked into the eyes of his wife of five years. "How about we have a baby this year?"

"Really?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Yes. It'll be nice to have a little Kagome or Inuyasha crawling around the house."

She happily nodded as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "How about we get start now?" Kagome mumbles as she runs her nails down his back.

"I like the sound of that."

**.**

**.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Review and Favorite.^-^.**

**Check out my other stories too.**

**Thank you, chelseatygers, for beta reading and writing that amazing lemon. Thank you so much! Love ya. ^-^.**

**Happy Late New Year's, everyone! ^0^.**

**Hope 2015 is a great year for all of us.**

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye!^-^.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Final Countdown

**~Three Years Later~**

_**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Detective Takahashi," Inuyasha says as he picks up the phone on his desk.

"Hello Detective."

Inuyasha smirks as he leans back in his own seat. His partner, Bankotsu Hama, glances at him, before looking over pictures that involved their case they're working on.

"Hello Mrs. Takahashi. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. My husband's missing and his daughter just got out of her incubator and can sleep with her mommy now."

Inuyasha sits up with a joyfully smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, but she's upset that her daddy isn't here."

Inuyasha's smile falls a little as he hears his wife's response.

"Kagome, I told you that I had to work today. I'll be back soon though."

"Tonight soon?" Kagome asks as she peeks down at her sleeping infant daughter. She had given birth to her four days ago. She was born prematurely and only weighed four pounds. But after spending some time in an incubator, she gain two more pound and four ounces.

Her daughter is in a pink onesie with a light green cap on top of her head, covering her silver hair and doggy ears.

Kagome smiles as her daughter's kicks her green bootie feet as she sleeps.

"Tonight." Kagome hears Inuyasha mumbles as he shuffles through his papers. "Maybe not tonight, but maybe in the morning."

"Inuyasha!"

"Kag-"

"You promise you'll be here," Kagome loudly whines causing Inuyasha to cringe and pull the phone away from his ear. Bankotsu chuckles as he looks at his partner.

"Kagome, I have a lot of work. I'm really behind and-"

"Excuses," Kagome mumbles causing Inuyasha's heart to break a little.

"Kaggy, you know if I could I'll be there," Inuyasha says as he turns away from Bankotsu a little.

"We spend every holiday together. And you should want to be here now since you have a health baby girl and a energetic son."

"Kagome, I'm just really close on this case."

Kagome sighs as she runs her free hand through her messy hair and sighs. She looks at the heart monitor next to her before looking down at her daughter.

"Okay. Fine, go save people, Inuyasha."

"Kagom-"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Inuyasha states as he places his elbows on his desk. "I'll try to be there as soon as possible Kaggy."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome puts the phone in the cradle before rocking her baby who had started crying.

She looks up as a tall man with silver hair walks into the room with a little, black haired, two years old holding his hand. The little boy is wearing a red long sleeve shirt with black jeans and white and red Nike's shoes. He has gold eyes and black doggy ears.

"Thanks Sesshy."

Her brother-in-law nods as he lets go of his nephew's hand, who automatically runs towards his mother.

"So is my idiot brother coming?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"No," Kagome says with a pout. "He'll be here after the ball drops. And after all the celebration."

Sesshomaru shakes his head as he picks up his nephew and sets him on the bed.

"Be careful, Masaru," Kagome says as her son crawls on her left side to look at his sister.

"Are you going to be fine by yourself?" Sesshomaru asks as Masaru pokes his sister's cheek. The baby's face scrunches up, before she opens her dark blue eyes and glares at him.

"Yeah. I'll have Sango and Miroku's coming over too," Kagome tells him, giving him a small smile. "And now I have this little girl."

Masaru sticks his tongue out at her, before sitting on his butt and looking up at the adults.

"Have you and Inuyasha chosen a name? I know you didn't choose one at first, since you two were worried," Sesshomaru says as Kagome signals for him to hold his niece.

"Izayoi Hikai Takahashi," Kagome announces with a smile.

"Izayoi huh?" Sesshomaru says as he looks down at the infant in his arms.

"Yeah. Inuyasha liked it," Kagome states as she leans back in her bed. "I'm sure pops will like it too."

"Yeah," Sesshomaru mumbles as he rocks his niece in his arms. "He should be back tomorrow. He enjoyed the Bahamas."

Two years ago, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents had gotten into a horrific car accident with a semi truck. Due to their old age, Izayoi died instantly from the impact. Inu No Taisho barely survived, but he did; however, he became paralyzed from the waist down because of the truck's tire falling on his legs. He now uses a wheelchair to get around. He will never walk again.

After staying in the hospital for six months, Inu No Taisho moved back into his house. Inuyasha and his family had moved into the house also, in order to take care of Inu No Taisho.

"That's good," Kagome says as she grabs the remote and turns it to cartoons. Masaru is immediately distracted.

"If you want, I can drag Inuyasha here," Sesshomaru suggest as Izayoi closes her eyes.

"No. It's fine. Well it's not but I know how important work is to Inuyasha," Kagome says as she looks down at her semi flat stomach. "Maybe he can bring happiness to another family tonight."

Sesshomaru gives her look, but nods.

"How can someone be so selfish yet so selfless at the same time?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Because I'm so perfect and no one can be like me," Kagome says as she places her hand underneath her chin and tilts her head. She smiles up at him while blinking her eyes. "You know this."

"Too well," Sesshomaru tells her with a roll of the eyes but a smirk.

Sesshomaru stayed another hour, before leaving to pick up his twin boys from his ex-wife's, Kagura, house.

After Kagome fed Izayoi, her best friends, Sango and Rin, came into the room with food.

"Thanks guys," Kagome says as she takes a big bite out of her hamburger.

"Thanky Aunt Sango and Aunty Rin," Masaru squeals before shoving a french fry in his mouth.

"Oh, it was nothing dear," Sango says as she ruffles Masaru's hair.

"And plus Inuyasha called and told us to feed you guys," Rin tells her, causing Sango to hit her. They were both nurse at the Sogo hospital.

Kagome rolls her eyes in response. "Maybe he should be here then."

"No sad mommy," Masaru says from his spot next to her.

Kagome smiles and pinches her son's cheek. "I won't be. See, mommy's smiling."

"How's our little angel?" Rin asks as they walk over to the bassinet.

"Happy and health," Kagome tells them as she grabs her Pepsi.

"She's so adorable. Hi Izayoi," Sango cooes as she wiggles her finger in front of her face.

Izayoi looks up at her and smiles, shoving her pink gums.

"Awww! Precious baby! Her outfit is so cute too," Rin squeals.

"Her uncle got it for her," Kagome says, giving Rin a sly smirk. She knew the tiny woman had a crush on Sesshomaru since she bumped into him after Masaru was born.

"Really? Dang! I missed my chance! But I can feel it. I'll have that man next year," Rin states while shaking her fist.

Kagome and Sango laugh at Rin's actions.

Sango and Rin lounge and hanged out with Kagome until eight than evening. However, Kagome told them to leave and enjoy their night.

"But Miroku's coming later," Sango tells Kagome, her husband was a firefighter.

"And you two can go out and have fun," Kagome says as Masaru runs his toy car up her leg while making noises. "And Rin, Sesshomaru told me he'll be at Sakura's House with the kids, you should go and meet them."

"Kagome, I can't just leave you here and go and have fun with my lover and his family," Rin states as she grabs Kagome's hand. Sakura's House was a place where kids and adults can play games, but also have a nice and friendly dinner.

Kagome giggles as she stares at her friend. "You're too funny girl. But go. Go have fun tonight, guys," Kagome says.

"Ka-"

"I mean it, go. Go have fun and enjoy your New Year's," Kagome says giving them an genuine smile. "Just call me later on tomorrow and tell me how much fun ya'll had."

Sango and Rin look at each other, before nodding and rushing to give Kagome a hug.

"We will. Have fun yourself," Sango whispers as Kagome squeezes them.

The girls hug Masaru and coo at Izayoi, before leaving to enjoy their night.

"Looks like it's just the three of us," Kagome states as she looks at Masaru who's playing with his toy car.

Masaru looks up at her and smiles, causing Kagome to smile.

'He looks just like his father. All the way down to his dimples,' Kagome thinks.

"Yay!"

"We're going to have our own fun."

"Yay! Mommy! Yay!"

**.**

**.**

**Eleven that night**

**With Inuyasha **

Inuyasha rubs his forehead as he looks down at the paperwork on his desk.

"Hey man, I'm about to leave," Bankotsu says as he places a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So soon? Thought you were going to pull an all nighter," Inuyasha teases as he turns his chair around to look at him.

"I was, but the girlfriend texted me," Bankotsu states giving Inuyasha a sly smirk. "See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah," Inuyasha absently mumbles as he watches his friend/partner walk out the empty room and towards the elevator.

He sighs and turns around to get back to work. He glances at the picture frame on the left side of his desk; he picks it up and leans back in his seat.

The picture is of him and Kagome on their wedding day. Kagome is on Inuyasha back in her silk floor length wedding dress. He hair is in a curly bun with a swoop bang. In her hand is a bouquet with yellow and white roses.

Inuyasha is bending a little, but his arms are wrapped underneath Kagome. He's wearing a blue tuxedo with a yellow tie; his hair is in a low ponytail.

They both have big smiles on their face.

Inuyasha smiles as he runs a hand over the glass. "Together forever."

_"Kami, I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome whispers into Inuyasha's chest. They had made love for the first time as husband and wife. They now lay in the dark hotel room in each other arms on a messy bed._

_"I love you too," Inuyasha whispers against her head. Kagome smiles as she entwines their fingers together._

_"We're going to have a family, and then we're going to watch our kids grow and grow, and we're going to grow old and be happy," Kagome says in a hush voice. Inuyasha smiles as he listens to Kagome's ideas._

_"We're going to spend every moment of our lives together."_

_Kagome leans over and kisses his chest."I just love you so much."_

_"I love you too baby, with all my heart," Inuyasha whispers as he wraps his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her closer. "I want all those things. I want you, I want a family of our own, I-I-as long as you're at my side, I don't need anything else."_

Inuyasha runs a hand down his face before setting the picture frame on his desk. "I'm such an asshole. A fucking ass."

The picture of the smiling couples lays on Inuyasha's desk as he runs towards the elevator, phone and jacket in hand.

**.**

**.**

**11:55 p.m.**

**With Kagome**

"Looks like it's just you and me, miss lady," Kagome says as she moves Izayoi off her breast. Masaru is on her lap sleep. Izayoi blinks at her, before closing her eyes.

"Mean girl," Kagome states with a pout.

She burps Izayoi, before rocking her to sleep. She grabs the remote and turns the tv to the news.

"They ball is going to drop any minute now!" The woman on the screen screams.

"Yay," Kagome mumbles as she continues to rock Izayoi as a commercial comes on.

"Mommy loves you baby," Kagome whispers as she kisses Izayoi's tiny head.

"I hope mommy loves daddy too, even though he was being a jackass earlier."

Kagome gasps as she looks at her husband standing in the doorway with a red rose in his hand, a pink teddy bear, and a blue race car.

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome."

"Let's begin the countdown!" The woman on the screen shouts, before turning away from the camera.

_**10**_

_**9**_

_**8**_

Kagome smiles as her husband walks through the doorway. She quickly scoots over so he has room on the bed. He sets the items on the end of the bed, before sitting next to his wife.

_**7**_

_**6**_

Inuyasha sets the sleeping Masaru in his arms as Kagome kisses her daughter's forehead again.

_**5**_

_**4**_

Inuyasha wraps an arm around his wife, pulling her closer.

_**3**_

_**2**_

"I'm glad you made it," Kagome mumbles as she looks up at him.

"I am too," Inuyasha says before leaning down to kiss her lips.

_**1**_

_**"Happy New Year's!"**_

The two ignore the shouting on the screen and in the hallways as they show their own way of celebrating the new year.

Kagome bites his bottom lip, asking for access, which Inuyasha quickly allows.

He slips his tongue around her's, before sliding it into her mouth.

Kagome places a hand on his shoulder and pushes herself back from him, gasping for much needed air.

Inuyasha smirks at her flushed face. "Happy New Year's."

"Happy New Year's love," Kagome whispers as she gives him a peck, before snuggling in his chest. "And hopefully we'll share several more."

"Agreed," Inuyasha says as she snuggles into his chest, being mindful of the baby in her arms and son in his lap.

The two spend the rest of their night watching tv as their children sleep. Only two thoughts went through their mind. Their love for each other and what the new year would bring for them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy New Year's! **

**I love all my fans ( my: reviewers, people who favorite me and my stories, followers, and even my silent readers!). I am so thankful and grateful for all of you! Thank you! Thank you! And thank you! **

***Sorry for the change in verb tense.^*^.**

**I will be picking up with my schedule for the updating, which is own my profile. Just wanted to give you guys a holiday treat. ^0^.**

**Check out my other stories, ' If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right', 'Parenthood, 'A Moment Too Late ', First Love,' The Mob Life', and 'Secretary to Wife. And my one shots.**

**Until next time folks,**

**I hope everyone has/ had a wonderful and safe News Year's and I hope that 2016 becomes a year of many opportunities for all of us.**

**Bye ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Happy Anniversary

"Goodnight my little princess," Inuyasha whispers as he pulls the covers up towards his one-year-old daughter's neck. Izayoi yawns and reaches out for her blue bunny that Inuyasha handed her.

"Da-da," she mumbles before falling asleep. Inuyasha grins as he bends down and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

He quietly walks out the green room and makes his way into the dimmed light hallway. As he closes the door to Izayoi's room, a door behind him closes, revealing his wife.

"Is Masaru asleep?"

"Yes sir," Kagome states with a grin before walking down the hallway; Inuyasha follows.

"So what's our plan for tonight?" Inuyasha asks as they walk down the grand staircase before walking towards the living room.

"I'm not sure. I was just planning on watching a movie," Kagome tells him before looking at the new princess watch Masaru brought her for Christmas. "It's only ten o' five."

"Okay, love you too. Bye."

"Who was that dad? Your secret lover?" Inuyasha teases as he and his wife take a seat on the couch. Inu No Taisho turns around in his wheelchair before turning back to face the t.v.

"It was your brother and the kids. It looks like their spending the new year in Hawaii with Rin. "

"Ha! Didn't I tell you that those two will get together," Kagome tells Inuyasha as she looks at him. Inuyasha rolls his eyes before grabbing the remote.

"Do you know long it took him to confess to Kagura that he had feelings for her? Give it until next year before they officially start dating," Inuyasha states as he flips the channel.

Inu No Taisho chuckles as he stares at the couple in front of him. "What are you two going to do to welcome in the New Year? Or are you two going to focus on celebrating your 7 anniversary?"

"We're probably just going to watch a movie," Kagome tells her father-in-law with sheepish grin. "Inuyasha is here this year, so I don't have to worry about him not being here with the kids and I. And since the little demons are asleep, we really don't have anything to do. I didn't plan anything special either. "

"What she said," Inuyasha states with a grin. Inu No Taisho chuckles while turning his wheelchair to face the married couple.

"Why don't you two go out somewhere," he suggests.

"But the kids- "Kagome starts to say but Inu No Taisho stops her.

"I'll watch over them. I highly doubt that they're going to wake up anyway," he tells her.

Kagome looks up at Inuyasha as he looks down at her. "I mean we could. But I don't know where we could go. Sango and Miroku are out of town. It will take us long time to reach the beach house. We could rent a hotel."

Inuyasha thinks for a minute before a smile forms on his face. "I know of the perfect place."

After they packed some food and a blanket in a small duffle bag, they were on the way out the door; Kagome still had no idea where Inuyasha was taking her.

"We'll be back," Inuyasha says as he helps Kagome into her coat.

"Call us if anything happens," Kagome tells Inu No Taisho as Inuyasha puts on his coat.

"Kagome, you worry too much. Go have fun," Inu No Taisho says. Kagome grins and nods as she walks towards him and bends down to give him a hug.

"Happy New Year's, dad."

"Happy New Year's, Kagome. And happy anniversary."

Inuyasha does the same before guiding his wife out the door.

"Don't get her pregnant, son!" Inu No Taisho shouts with laughter in his voice.

"I'll try to," Inuyasha declares before closing the door.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asks as they get inside of Inuyasha's red Range Rover.

"It's a surprise."

"Inuyasha, you know I hate surprises," Kagome states as she sets the duffle bag on the floor as Inuyasha starts the car.

"But this is a good surprise."

"It better be," Kagome says before fastening her seat.

"So what are you grateful for in 2016?" Inuyasha asks as they pull out the circle driveway and drive onto the street.

Kagome lets out a silent laugh before answering his question. "The kids, you, Inu No Taisho, the entire family, and my friends," she says as she looks at her husband. "I'm also grateful for an amazing husband who took us to Disneyland in America for vacation."

Inuyasha smirks as Kagome leans up and kisses his cheek. "How about you?"

"The same, family, friends, and the amazing sex I get from my wife."

"Inuyasha! You're such a perv!" Kagome exclaims with a blush on her face.

Inuyasha chuckles as he leans over and kisses the side of her head. "Only for you, love." Kagome smiles up at him, before looking out the window. Inuyasha glances at his wife before looking back onto the road.

"What are you thinking about Kags?"

"Our wedding," she mumbles while getting comfortable in her seat.

**.**

**Flashback**

_"__I'm so nervous!" Kagome shouts, for the tenth time that day, as she dangles her feet out the truck. Her legs are barely seen over the long white wedding dress. _

_"__Kagome, just chill will ya? Everything is going to be fine," Sango says as she stands in front of her friend in a navy blue, off the shoulder, long sleeve dress. Kagome looks up at her best friend's smiling face before turning to look out the adjacent window into the park. She could see dim lights in the background._

_"__But what if he doesn't show up," Kagome whines as she turns around to face her best friend again. Sango lets out a huff as she drags Kagome out the pickup. She reaches inside and grabs the bouquet of white and yellow roses before slamming the truck's back door. She hands Kagome the flowers before placing her hands on her shoulder. "It would be very Inuyasha like to oversleep and forget about our wedding."_

_"__Look Kagome, Inuyasha loves you. You two have been through so much together. I highly doubt Inuyasha doesn't want to marry you. Even if he does get cold feet, I'll beat him down and drag him back to the altar, with his feet and hands tied of course."_

_Kagome giggles as she stares into Sango's chocolate eyes. "Thank you," she says as she gives her a hug._

_"__No problem. What are maid of honors for?" Sango jokes as she hugs her back._

**.**

**Present**

"Wow! You really thought I would leave you at the altar?" Inuyasha questions as he stares down at her.

"I was nervous, okay!" Kagome defends as he stops the car at a red light. "Remember our first date. You didn't even show up."

"Because I had detention!" Inuyasha argues back as he starts driving again.

Kagome huffs and rolls her eyes in response. "I looked so stupid sitting at the restaurant by myself."

Inuyasha sits in silence for a minute, before a smirk forms on his face. "But didn't I make it up to you?"

Kagome blushes as the memory forms in her mind. "Yeah! But I got in trouble for it! Kaede literally flipped when she saw that bigass hickey on my neck."

"Glad she didn't see where the rest where," Inuyasha tells her with a casual shrug.

"Why was I always attracted to the bad boys," Kagome mumbles as she looks through the window. "Hopefully Izayoi doesn't follow my example."

"She will not!" Inuyasha shouts with slight anger in his voice.

Kagome lets out a fit of giggles as she leans back in her seat. After a minute, she calms down and stares out the window. Inuyasha glances at her before looking back on the road.

"I was a nervous wreck too, on our wedding," he admits, causing Kagome to look at him.

**.**

**Flashback**

_"__Whoa!" Inuyasha mumbles as he stares at Kagome who standing at the end of the white carpet with his dad her arm. She's wearing a long sleeve white wedding dress with the sleeve with sold white flowers and designs while the rest of the sleeve in see-through. Her hair is in a curly bun with a swoop bang and small specks of snow in it. Around her neck is a small diamond necklace; they also match the dangling earrings in her ear. Her make up consist of light blush and lip gloss. In her hands is the yellow and white bouquet that his mother helped her picked out. _

_His father is next to her in a black tuxedo, a white button down shirt, and blue tie. His hair is up in its usual ponytail with a few hairs falling out. _

_The wedding consists of a white carpet that leads towards a tree that the ceremony will take place under. On each side of the carpet were two white chairs. On the right side was Kagome's adoptive grandmother, Kaede, and on the left side was Izayoi, Inuyasha's father. Inside the trees were different color lanterns that were the many source of light for the wedding._

_Standing next to Inuyasha was his best man, Miroku, and his brother Sesshomaru. Once Kagome took her spot in front of him, behind her would be her maid of honor, Sango, and Sesshomaru's wife, Kagura. _

_The girls are wearing navy blue, long sleeve dresses while the men wear blue tuxedos, white button down shirts, and gold ties. _

_ '__Kami, she looks beautiful. What if I'm not good enough? What if she says no? Kami, I'm such a fool for asking this woman to marry me.'_

_Inuyasha didn't even realize when they walked down the aisle until his father patted him on the back and Kagome was standing in front of him._

_"__Hi," she says with a bright grin._

_"__He-ey," Inuyasha stutters causing Sesshomaru and Miroku to laugh. _

_Kagome giggles at him before turning to look at the priest. Inuyasha continues to stare at Kagome as the priest starts to talk._

**.**

**Present**

"You looked so beautiful in that dress," Inuyasha tells her as he parks the car in the gravel parking lot.

"It was mom's," Kagome tells him, giving him a small grim smile. Inuyasha gives her a sad smile before turning off the car.

Kagome's parents had died in a house fire when she was just ten years old. She was put in foster care since at the time, all her extended family lived in China. Once in forest care, she meets Kaede Hijima, one of the cooks there. Nearly a year after being put in foster care, her great aunt decided to move Kagome to her home in Beijing, China. However, with her grown attachment with Kaede, her aunt decided to let her great niece live in Japan with Kaede. A year after that, Kaede officially adopted Kagome.

"We should go visit their graves with the kids this month," Kagome states before bending down and grabbing the duffle. "It's their birthday on the 14 and 28."

Inuyasha gives a nod of acknowledgement.

"So where exactly are we?" Kagome asks while getting out the car.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize this place," Inuyasha tells her as he gets out the car. After locking the car, Inuyasha places his arm around her shoulders and guides her to the grassy field. Inuyasha looks down at Kagome's face to see a soft smile had formed.

"So you know where we're at?" Inuyasha cockily asks causing Kagome to lightly hit his chest.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize this place at first," Kagome mutters as they walk towards a tall tree with a small fence around it.

Inuyasha grabs the duffle bag, takes the blanket out of it, and lays it on the ground before sitting down and lying on his back. Kagome gets on the blanket and crawls so she's lying against his chest.

"So what are you hoping for in the new year?" Kagome quietly asks.

"Ahhh, to get less hours at work."

Kagome giggles and nods as she stares up at the stars. "I would like that too."

"To spend more time with my family," Inuyasha states. "How about you?"

"To get more involved with different activities," Kagome tells him. "There's this new painting studio opening down the street from Masaru's school. I want to test my skills in the art world. And I want Izayoi to get to know other kids. There's this little mommy's club that I heard about and- "

"Sounds like you got this all planned out," Inuyasha mumbles with closed eyes.

"I mean when you spend as much time as I do at home, you get really creative," Kagome defends.

"Mm."

Kagome lets out a happy sigh as continues to stare at the stars. "Inuyasha."

When she doesn't get a response, she looks up and sees that Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

"I should have left you with the kids," She jokes as she runs her fingers through his bangs. She leans up and gives him a kiss on the head before staring down at him. "I love you Yash."

She goes back to her original position and sets her gaze on the stare above.

**.**

**Flashback**

_"__Till death do us part," Kagome says as she stares into Inuyasha's golden eyes. She looks away to grab his wedding bang and slides it on his finger._

_"__Now Inuyasha, repeat after me," the priest says as he looks at Inuyasha. _

_Kagome gazes into Inuyasha's eyes as he declares his love for her._

_"__Till death do us part," he whispers as he slips the ring on her finger. He places a small kiss on her finger, before bringing her hand back down to his. A small tears falls out of Kagome's eye as she stares at the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with._

_"__I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Inuyasha places his hand on Kagome's waist, crashes her body against his, and seals their lips. They ignore the cheers and shouts of excitement and focus on each other._

**.**

**Present**

Kagome lets out a small shriek as she feels someone kiss her cheek. "Happy New Years, Mrs. Takahashi," Inuyasha whispers into Kagome's ear. Kagome looks down at her watch to see that was twelve o' clock. 'Time does fly.'

Kagome lets out a happy sigh as she watches the fireworks in the distance. "Happy New Year's to you, Mr. Takahashi."

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Takahashi."

"Happy Anniversary," Kagome tells him with a smile on her face. "I'm glad we actually remembered it this year. When we renew our vows, let's set it on date other than a major holiday," she jokes as she looks up at him. However, deep down, she knew she wouldn't change their wedding date. New Year's Day was the holiday she meet Inuyasha, the day her new life began and the day their first child was conceived. New Year's has such a significant impact in their lives.

Kagome snaps out of her daydream as she feels Inuyasha's hand run up and down her thigh.

"Is it too early to start trying for baby number 3?" He asks as he flips Kagome to lie on top of him. Kagome giggles as she stares down at him. She gives him a chaste kiss before leaning back up.

"I thought you would never ask," Kagome states before sealing their lips into a passionate kiss.

**.**

**.**

**Happy New Year, everyone!**

**I love all my fans (my: reviewers, people who favorite me and my stories, followers, and even my silent readers!). I am so thankful and grateful for all of you! Thank you! Thank you! And thank you! **

**I cannot repeat how sorry I am for not updating my stories…life just got in the way. Hopefully this year, I will mange my time wisely so I not only excel in school and the other activities I am in, but I will also will have the chance to interact with you, my readers, and give you all a story/ stories that you will enjoy!**

**I have changed my writing schedule and I'm praying that I have the first update within this month… So be looking out for that. Once again, thank you everyone for your patience and I love you guys. ^-^.**

**Sorry for the misspellings and grammar errors.**

**Check out my other stories, ' If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right', 'Parenthood, 'A Moment Too Late ', First Love,' The Mob Life', and 'Secretary to Wife. And my one shots.**

**Until next time folks,**

**I hope everyone has/ had a wonderful and safe News Year's and I KNOW that 2017 is a year of many opportunities for all of us.**

**Bye ^-^**


End file.
